


Journey to Babel;But Gayer

by scarscarchurro



Series: Star Trek; but Gayer [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 12000+ words, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Kissing, Established Relationship, Everyone is Trans until proven otherwise, Introvert Jim, Jim is Aceflux, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Passive-Aggressive Midwestern Jim, Polyamory, Swearing, Trans Character, Trans Leonard, Trans Spock, background Amanda/Sarek, because the parents are on the Enterprise, the word whore is used once and it is handled in the most passive-aggressive Midwestern way, trans Jim, vulcans are big cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarscarchurro/pseuds/scarscarchurro
Summary: Jim, Leonard, and Spock are very obvious with their relationship. Though they still try to hide it from important people.It's Journey to Babel, but in my 'But Gayer' universe.Strictly for entertainment.





	Journey to Babel;But Gayer

**Author's Note:**

> I threw a bunch of content warnings in those tags up there. 
> 
> I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH. The word 'Whore' is used once--or twice. 
> 
> I just really couldn't think of anything else. So that is your warning for the word being used.

Leonard tugged at the collar of his shirt and looked over at Jim. “It’s like having my neck in a sling,” grumbled Leonard. 

Jim cracked a smile in the mirror as he adjusted his dress shirt and fixed his messy eyebrows. “They aren’t the most comfortable shirts,” said Jim. “But-” 

“-At least they don’t have zippers,” said Leonard with a roll of his eyes. 

Jim lifted his head and turned it to Leonard. “Am I that predictable?” 

Leonard lifted an eyebrow, smoothed down the front of his blue shirt, and twisted his mother’s ring so the stone was facing down. “Not that predictable.” 

Spock walked in from the attached bathroom and raised his brow. “We do not have to wear them for long.”

Leonard groaned and rolled his eyes. “Says you,” grumbled Leonard. 

Jim grimaced, fiddled with his hair, and rolled his shoulders. “We just have to get through tonight, Bones.” 

Leonard looked at Spock. “Your parents are going to be on board.” 

Spock sighed and said, “Indeed.” 

Spock could be as stoic and vulcan blank as he wanted, but Leonard heard the vulcan grumbling that morning about having his father on board the ship. Sarek and Spock weren’t the biggest fans of one and other. A Vulcan emotionalism, or lack of emotionalism, drove a wedge between them even after the Nero incident, but they got along just long enough to get through a visit to New Vulcan. 

Or at least when there were three humans involved they got along just peachy. 

“How’s that going to work out for us?” asked Jim into the mirror. 

Leonard groaned and strolled over to Jim gripped him by the hips and placed a kiss to the back of his neck. “Darlin’, you look fine, we gotta get to the shuttle bay and greet the Ambassador-” 

“You mean our inlaws? Who don’t know we are basically engaged?” asked Jim as he turned in Leonard’s hold. 

“You’re the one who wanted to play this game of ‘Let’s see how long it takes Starfleet to find out we’re engaged’,” said Leonard, punctuated with a kiss to Jim’s lips. 

Spock cleared his throat. “My father and mother are technically not a part of Starfleet.”

“Spock,” grumbled Jim against Leonard’s lips. 

Leonard pulled back and crossed his arms over his chest. “Yer not tellin’ yer parents.” 

“We told Winona,” said Spock with furrowed brows. 

Jim pushed away from the mirror and plopped down in his sitting area. “We didn’t tell her, she guessed.” There was a small pause. “... And Pike just so happened to be there…” 

If Leonard were to make guesses he’d say Pike, George, and Winona had been involved in some way. If Leonard were to guess. He cleared his throat. “It’s fun when they guess,” said Leonard with a small smirk and a shrug. “Let’s get goin’ darlin’s,” he jabbed his thumb out toward the door. 

Jim groaned and fell backwards into the couch. “I need a few more seconds to prepare myself to be an extrovert.” 

Spock sighed and shifted on his feet. 

“You got five minutes to get yer ass down to the shuttle bay and greet Lady Amanda and Ambassador Sarek,” growled Leonard. “I know yer not an extrovert by nature, but you can always take breaks and I can hold the fort down with Spock.”

Jim was still for a few seconds before he rolled his body up and toward the door. 

“Good boy,” said Leonard nudging Spock’s shoulder. “Let’s go, Pointy.” 

…

Outside of shuttle bay they lined up with eight security officers Jim across from Leonard and Spock as Leonard once again tugged at the collar of his dress shirt. 

Leonard looked toward Spock and asked, “How does that Vulcan salute go?” 

Spock raised his brow and turned to show Leonard. 

It didn’t look that hard to do, but when Leonard tried to copy the gesture he couldn’t keep his ring and pinky fingers together. He shook his head and grumbled, “That hurts worse than the uniform.”

Leonard looked over to Jim, the Captain twitched, shuffled, and rolled his shoulders. 

Leonard assumed Jim was still anxious or even petrified of having all of these federation delegates on board. Dreading the formal reception? Dreading the two week journey with thirty-two ambassadors with half of them being testy about Coridian raw anti-matter. 

Hell Leonard could feel Jim’s uneasiness from--well from where he stood. Could see the exact moment all of that chaotic mass of fidgeting and shifted shoulders compressed back down into Jim’s all too small bodily mass. 

It was when the bay doors opened and Sarek stepped through. Following several paces behind him was Amanda in a colorful hooded cloak and behind her were two Vulcan aides- and… 

Leonard furrowed his brows. “Is that Ambassador Selek?” asked Leonard, in a hushed whisper to Spock, because what in hell’s name was Spock Prime doing on the Enterprise? He couldn’t possibly be staying, right? 

Spock’s shoulders shifted and Leonard saw the Vulcan take in a deep breath. “I am not entirely sure.” 

Leonard pressed his lips together. “Yer still pissed at him ain’t ya?” 

“Entirely so.” Spock stood straight and mannequin stiff. 

He only moved to step in front of Sarek to offer the Vulcan salute and a greeting. “Vulcan honors us with your presence,” said Spock, “We come to serve.” 

Sarek gave Spock only a long look before he turned to Jim and gave him the Vulcan Salute. 

Leonard narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth. 

“Captain, your service honors us,” said Sarek as if he had no personal connections to the ship captain. 

Jim gave a small head nod. Captain persona in full swing. “It has been a while, Ambassador, thank you.” Jim motioned toward Leonard. “You remember Doctor McCoy, my Chief Medical Officer, and Commander Spock, my First Officer.” 

Spock eyed Sarek with narrowed eyes. 

Sarek nodded and turned toward the rest of his party. “My aids, Ambassador Selek, and-” 

Amanda pulled Jim into a long hug with a grin. “It’s nice to see you boys.”

Jim laughed and grinned at her. “It is a pleasure, Amanda.” 

Sarek cleared his throat and Amanda gave him a pointed look before she glanced at Leonard and Spock. 

Leonard nodded at her. 

Jim stood up straight and cleared his own throat. “Once everyone is settled in I’ll arrange for a tour of the ship.” Jim looked to Spock. “My First Officer will conduct you.” 

“I would prefer another guide, Captain,” said Sarek. 

Jim stiffened and visibly swallowed. “That can be arranged.” 

Jim then flicked his head over to Ambassador Selek. “Will you be staying, Ambassador Selek? I would like to show you the ship and hear any comments. It’s been a while since we’ve talked.” 

“I will not involve myself in the affairs of today, but I see no reason to decline a tour,” said Selek in a vulcan blank way. 

Jim grinned a little and nodded. “Of course.” 

__

“This is going to be a terrible day,” said Jim when the three of them filed back into the Captain’s quarters. “Your dad can shove his lack of emotion up his ass, and what the fuck is Prime doing here?” 

Spock simply sighed and changed out of his formal shirt and into his usual science blues. 

Leonard zipped up the back of Spock’s uniform. “Yer gonna have to find someone to give that tour, Jimbo.” 

Jim groaned and fell back onto the sofa of his sitting area. “I’ll probably end up doing it.” Jim sighed and ran his hand through his hair, it was becoming a little longer then when they had set off on their five year mission, and was growing darker with all the artificial light given off by the ship. “I really like showing off the ship.” 

He heard Leonard scoff and laugh. Leonard said, “I always knew there was a fourth person in this relationship.”

“She is called the Enterprise,” said Jim, dreamily. 

Jim sighed and rose to his feet. “But I’d take you two over her any day.” 

Spock raised one brow. “Let’s hope you never have to choose.” 

Jim nodded and went over to the replicator to make a coffee. “I’d choose you two. If it was between saving her or saving my crew?” he takes the coffee and takes a sip. It’s off tasting. The coffee is always off tasting, but at least the smoothness was correct. “Hell I’ve made that choice before. Saved the ship and you guys.”

“Don’t bring it up,” growled Leonard as he changed out of his formals into a black undershirt and into his medicals. 

Jim nodded and took one more sip of the coffee--that is he was going to until Leonard took it from him. “Hey.” Jim narrowed his eyes and pouted.

“I’ve got a sickbay to run until I have to trap my neck in that sling again,” said Leonard as he took gulps of the replicated coffee. “You’ve got a tour to give.” 

Jim huffed and crossed his arms. “Fine.” 

Leonard grinned and handed the little bit of coffee back to Jim. “Finish your coffee, darlin’. You’re kind of a crab ass without caffeine.”

Leonard left with a bounce to his step.

Jim fixed the mug in his hold and stared down at the leftover coffee. 

Spock said, “I too have some work to do. Perhaps I will see you on your tour?” 

“If you do, I’m calling you over,” said Jim with a big grin and a sip of coffee. 

Spock made a noise in the back of his throat. 

Jim cradled his coffee and looked up at Spock with a frown. “I’ll try to avoid the areas you are in. Can I at least have a kiss before you go?” 

Spock didn’t move for what seemed like the longest time before he went over to Jim and gave him a soft human kiss. 

Jim purred into the kiss and smiled. “Thank you, Spock,” said Jim once Spock had pulled away. 

Spock gave the smallest smile to Jim. “Enjoy giving a tour of our ship,” said Spock as he walked over to the door, before he exited he turned his head at Jim and said, “Don’t die.” Before he slid out of the quarters. 

Jim released a heavy sigh and finished off what Leonard left him. This was going to be a very uncomfortable day. He put the mug down for later and exited his quarters. He curled his fingers around the hem of his shirt and walked forward. 

…

The tour had been going well, as well as it could be, Jim had shown them almost everywhere, Prime had made a comment about how on  how unfortunate it was that the science station wasn’t in view of the captain’s chair and Jim felt himself turning red with embarrassment. 

“This is a professional environment,” said Jim.

Prime rose one eyebrow, but didn’t comment further. 

Jim cleared his throat and said, “Let’s make our way to engineering.” 

On the trip down to engineering Prime decided he would retire to the quarters that had been prepared for him, and Jim was left with Sarek and Amanda. 

Amanda was more animated than Jim had ever seen her before. “How have you been spending your free time, Captain?” asked Amanda with a pointed ‘mom’ look. 

“I’ve been working on something to surprise Spock-” 

“Vulcans are not surprised,” said Sarek with elegant steps forward. 

Jim bit his lower lip. “I’ve been trying to add vulcan recipes to the replicators,” said Jim after Sarek had interrupted.

Jim looked over at Sarek and offered a smile as he lead them into engineering. “This is our engineering section.” At least it was one of the less dangerous rooms of the engineering section, less near the warp core, and more near the emergency controls. Jim inhaled sharply as he spotted Spock working on one of the computer banks. Jim said he would try to avoid the Vulcan, but this was one of the only places they hadn’t been. “There are emergency backup systems for the main controls!” shouted Jim as he lead them over to the area away from Spock. “We also have a number of control computers here.” 

Sarek remained unamused and Vulcan still.

Amanda slipped over to Spock, and started to chat. 

Jim bit his lower lip and fumbled with his hands and words- to no avail of distracting Sarek long enough. 

“My wife, attend,” said Sarek as he held out his two fingers. 

Amanda strolled over with grace in her strides as he met Sarek’s fingers. 

Jim was well aware Amanda was not as interested in the console and instruments. Jim’s eyes flashed over to Spock to see the Vulcan gathering up handfuls of tapes. “Mister Spock,” called Jim without thinking. 

Spock stood mannequin still and slowly turned.

They stared at one and other for what seemed far too long. 

Spock then took long strides over to Jim’s side. “Yes, Captain?” 

Jim stood still for a moment with his hand twitching up. “I- I uh…” he bit his lower lip again and put his hands down at his sides. 

He looked to Sarek and gave a twitchy smile. “Ambassador, Mister Spock could explain the computers in greater detail than I ever could.” Jim could feel Spock’s narrowed gaze on him. Probably from involving him in this conversation… or maybe it was because Jim was degrading his knowledge of computers. Hell he hacked the Kobayashi Maru, hacked into the replicators when Bones wouldn’t let him get his caffeine fix, and often helped create codes for the ship in case of alien tempering or… tampering in general. 

Sarek’s expression didn’t change. “I gave Spock his first instruction in computers,” said Sarek. “He chose to devote his knowledge to Starfleet rather than the Vulcan Science Academy.” 

Jim found himself talking without thinking once again, “I’m glad he did.” He nodded at Spock but continued to stare at Sarek. “Starfleet wouldn’t be the same without him.” A small pause. “I wouldn’t be the same without him.” 

Sarek’s expression did not change, but Amanda blinked at Jim.

Everything had sounded a lot simpilar when he wasn’t thinking about it. 

Jim bit his lower lip hard. 

There was a moment of silence.

No one moved their gaze away from Jim. 

Jim finally said, “Sorry if I offended you.” 

Sarek shifted only a fraction. “Offense is a human emotion, Captain.” His eyes moved to Spock momentarily and then to Jim again. “For other reasons, I am returning to my quarters.” 

Sarek looked to Amanda. “Continue, my wife.” Sarek departed. 

Jim was left with Amanda and Spock. 

“Continue, my  _ T’hy’la _ ,” said Spock. 

Jim gave him a weak smile that showed a little too much teeth and felt more like a wince. 

Then Spock left. 

Amanda immediately said, “Show me.” 

Jim furrowed his brows and tilted his head. “What?” 

“James Tiberius Kirk,” said Amanda, with narrowed eyes, and hands on her hips. 

Jim bit his lower lip and slowly hooked his fingers around the cord to pull the necklace out from under the collar of his shirt.

Amanda beamed and embraced Jim. “When will you perform the bonding ceremony?” She asked and pulled at Jim’s face.

Jim’s eyes went wide and he blinked. “The what now?”

Amanda pouted, lowered her hands, then smiled, and said, “The bonding-” 

Jim was saved by Uhura’s voice filtering in from over the panel against the wall. “Bridge to Captain Kirk.”

Jim scrambled over to the panel and said, “Kirk here.” 

“Captain, I’ve picked up some sort of signal; just a few symbols, nothing intelligible.” 

Jim bit his lower lip, that could be a problem. “Source?” asked Jim as he leaned against the wall. 

Uhura was quiet for a short time before she said, “That’s what bothers me, sir. It is impossible to locate and there wasn’t enough of it.” Uhura paused. “Sensors show nothing in the area, but the signal was strong, almost like it was very close.”

Jim furrowed his brows and bit his lower lip. “Go to alert status four,” said Jim with a glance over to Amanda. “Begin long-range scanning. Kirk out.” He tapped a button on the panel to end the conversation.

Jim frowned and cracked his knuckles before he turned to Amanda. “Sorry, Amanda, you’ll have to excuse me. I’ll see you at the reception this evening?” He offered her a smile. 

She smiled back at him and patted the side of his face. “Certainly, Captain. Both Vulcans and humans know what duty is.” 

__

Leonard’s fingers twitched against his glass of… whatever this stuff was. He wanted to tug at the shirt collar, alleviate some of the tension that seeped into his bones. If he felt like this he couldn’t imagine what Jim felt like having to throw smiles and greetings at the ambassadors. 

Hell compared to Jim’s job as host? Leonard just had to stand around, talk to those he was comfortable with, and if any of those shifty eyes turned into violence he’d have to be the ship’s doctor. He took a sip of the drink and bit his lower lip as he shifted his hip. It popped and he made a mental note to deal with that later. Right now he’d focus on whatever this drink was. It burned his throat and sinuses like window cleaner, but it didn’t stop him from taking another sip. 

Spock strolled up to the refreshment table with Amanda and Sarek behind. “Leonard.”

Leonard rose an eyebrow and released a sigh. “Hey,” said Leonard to Spock and then he nodded at Sarek and Amanda. 

“Have you seen the Captain?” asked Spock with a raised brow. 

Leonard paused his motions of taking another sip and sighed. “Last I saw he was being tossed around like a hot potato,” grumbled Leonard. 

Sarek and Spock both furrowed their brows. “Hot Potato?” 

“It’s a very old human game that doesn’t involve potatoes at all,” said Amanda with a laugh. “Very colorful metaphor.” 

Leonard straightened up his back and grinned before he turned to look at Sarek. “Mister Ambassador, I heard you were gonna be retirin’,” Leonard bit his lower lip and then the corners of his lips pulled back in a grin. “Forgive my human curiosity, but, as a doctor, I’m interested in Vulcan physiology.” Leonard glanced at Spock and dragged his tongue across his lips before continuing with his train of thought, “Isn’t it unusual for a Vulcan to consider retiring at yer age? Yer only ninety three or so.” Which as far as Vulcans were concerned- 

Leonard lost his train of thought when Jim slid up behind him and reached for something on the table. “Wouldn’t darlin’,” said Leonard in a warning, because Jim didn’t like a lot of strong drinks. They’d only just now gotten him to drink Whiskey without gagging. Leonard still could not understand how Jim was able to down Saurian Brandy for ages but the smell of whiskey made him shutter. 

Jim paused his hand and pulled back to smile at Leonard. 

Sarek cleared his throat and Leonard turned his attention back to him. “Ninety Three and two point four three seven, measured in your years.” If it was possible Leonard could have sworn the Vulcan pressed his lips together in thought. “I have other concerns.” 

A Tellarite had entered the conversation and said, “Sarek of Vulcan, do you vote to admit Coridan to the Federation?” 

Tellarite’s vocal cords were less able to fluctuate the sounds of the Terran English, but Ambassador Gav was one of the ones who spoke it better than most. At least that’s what Leonard knew as a medical doctor. Most races were very cryptic about their biological functions. 

Leonard took in a deep breath and took in a gulp of the liquid. Here comes that tension. 

“The vote will not be taken here, Ambassador Gav. My government’s instructions will be heard in the Council Chamber on Babel.” Sarek’s voice didn’t waver. It didn’t rise and it didn’t flatten, but there was still that hint of vulcan sass Leonard had become accustomed to from being around Spock’s family. 

“No.  _ You _ . How do  _ you _ vote, Sarek of Vulcan?”

An Andorian butted in, nosey, and blue. “Why must you know, Tellarite?” 

Leonard finished off his drink and held the glass. He needed more than this if he was going to remotely get through this, but he had to stay sober incase anything were to occur. 

“In Council, his vote carries others,” said Gav with a finger jabbed at Sarek. “I will know where he stands, and why.”

Sarek released a sigh. “Tellarites do not argue for reasons,” said Sarek. “They simply argue.” 

Gav gasped and stepped back. “That is-” 

Cue Captain Kirk with his gentle smile and attractive face. “Gentlemen,” said Jim, firm and with a little command tone. “As Ambassador Sarek pointed out, this is not the Council Chambers on Babel.” His hands slided onto his hips. “I’m aware the admission of Coridan is a highly debatable issue, but you can’t solve it here.” 

The three Ambassadors stood quite rigid as Leonard slipped his hand onto the table to pour himself just a small amount of the window cleaner tasting alcohol. 

Sarek was the first to release his defensive stance. “You are correct, Captain. Quite logical.” 

The Andorian Ambassador held his head up high. “Apologies, Captain.” 

Gav was rigid, his face scrunched, as if he were going to take a jab at Jim. 

Leonard narrowed his eyes at the Ambassador. 

Gav twitched as he made contact with Leonard’s stare, he snapped his head away and nodded. “You will excuse me.” and he left the group. 

Leonard kept his eyes narrowed at the Ambassador before he shifted again and crossed his arm over his chest and took a sip of his drink. 

“You have met Gav before, Ambassador,” said the Andorian, softly, but loud enough for the group to hear. 

Sarek nodded. “We debated at my last council session.” 

Amanda had a slight smile and said, “Ambassador Gav lost.” 

The andorian simply nodded and moved on. 

Jim rubbed his face and sighed heavily. 

There was a moment of silence before Leonard turned to Spock. “Spock, I’ve always suspected you were more human,” which yeah maybe Leonard was a little pleasantly tipsy on the shit that burned, but anything to lighten the sour mood left by the other Ambassadors. 

He turned to Amanda and shifted his shoulders, some pain was starting to seep into his bones from standing around like this, He’d have to take another dose of his hypo later. “Amanda, I know about the rigorous training of Vulcan boys, but didn’t he ever run and play like human kids? In secret?” 

Amanda furrowed her brows and tilted her head. “Well he did have a sehlat that he was very fond of.” 

Leonard furrowed his brows. He hadn’t heard this one before. “Sehlat?”  He glanced at Spock to see his partner had a slight green tint to his cheeks. 

“It’s rather like a fat teddy bear,” said Amanda with a grin. 

Leonard tilted his head. “A teddy bear?” 

Many crew members had over heard and snickered. Jim beamed like he was imagining Spock with a pet bear. 

Honestly it was a cute image a younger Spock with a furry companion- 

“Excuse us, Doctor,” said Sarek as he took a hold of Amanda’s arm. “It had been a long day for my wife.” They moved toward the door giving their good nights. 

Leonard turned back to Spock and beamed. “A teddy bear,” said Leonard, with crinkled eyes and a toothy smile.

Spock’s cheeks crew a darker shade of green. “Not precisely, Leonard.” The lengthy Vulcan slipped closer and wrapped his arms around Leonard’s weist. “On Vulcan, the ‘teddy bears’ are alive.” 

Leonard’s breath hitched as Spock leaned in closer and showed off his sharp adult teeth. 

“And have six-inch fangs.” Spock then placed a soft kiss along Leonard’s jaw. 

Leonard could almost hear Jim let out a soft whimper-- but the wall communicator went off with the friendly chirp of everyone’s favorite navigator. “Bridge to Keptain Kork,” said Chekov. 

Leonard cleared his throat. 

Spock pulled back and cleared his own throat.

“Kirk here,” said Jim. 

“Keptian, sensors are registering an unidentified wessel pacing us.” 

Jim bit his lower lip. “On my way. Duty personnel on yellow alert. Passengers are not to be alarmed.” 

He slid back over to them and grabbed Spock’s arm. “Mister Spock.” 

__

Jim was thankful for all of these interruptions. To a point. He could just feel his social battery draining with every person who took him by the arm to introduce him to another Ambassador. 

Draining with every fight he had to break up. 

Draining every time he had to step foot back into the reception after leaving Spock in command. 

Though the reception was actually dying down now with people returning to their assigned places of residents. 

Gav was still there, sitting alone, working on a lone drink that would only increase the Tellarite’s hot headed nature. 

Ambassador Sharas and his shorter Andorian guard, Thelev were still there chatting with other delegates who stuck around. 

Jim sighed. Maybe he could finally just slip away and change. Have some time to recharge his already past dead social battery. 

Then Sarek walked in and Jim furrowed his brows. Amanda wasn’t with him. 

Now Jim wasn’t against bonding--as in spending time--with Sarek, the older Vulcan just wasn’t easy to read, Jim always felt kind of weary when engaging in conversation with him, but even so he walked closer. Watched Sarek take a drink and with that he drank down a pill. 

Jim wondered what the pill was. What it did and why Sarek seemed so secretive about taking it. 

Ambassador Gav had gotten up from his seat and advanced on Sarek. 

Jim felt his stomach harden and he stopped walking toward them. 

“How will you vote?” asked Gav, rough, and raspy. 

Jim could hear Sarek release a heavy breath. “You seem unable to wait for the council meeting, Ambassador. No matter. We favor admission.” 

“You favor? Why?” 

Jim bit his lower lip. 

Sarek turned his head down at Gav. “Under Federation law, Coridan can be protected-its wealth administered for the benefit of its people.” 

Jim tilted his head. Logical. 

“That is well for you,” said Gav with a growl. “Vulcan has no mining interest.” 

Sarek ever so slightly made himself taller with a shift of his shoulders. “The Coridians have a nearly unlimited wealth of dilithium crystals, but are underpopulated and unprotected. This invites illegal mining operations.” 

Gav jerked back slightly. “Illegal! You accuse us-” 

“Of nothing,” said Sarek, unwavering, “But reports indicate your ships have been carrying Coridian dilithium crystals.”

“You call us thieves?” Gav leapt forward with a scream grabbing for Sarek’s throat. 

Jim jerked forward to step into the argument. 

Sarek effortlessly pushed Gav away. 

“You slander my people!” Gav went to attack again-

Jim stood in his way and held both of his hands up. “ _ Gentlemen! _ ”

Gav pushed against Jim once. “You protect him because you are his son’s-” There was a moment of silence and fumeing from Gav like he was searching for an english word. “WHORE!”

Jim’s fingers flexed and he slowly turned his head to Gav with narrowed eyes. He glared coldly at the Ambassador. “Ambassador Gav, I understand things have not been going your way today, and events might be unfavorable.” Jim found himself lowering his voice. “You have your business and I have my business.” He squared his shoulders and dropped his hands to his sides. “My business is my ship.” He gave Gav an eye squinting smile that didn’t quite reach all the way to his eyes. “As long as I command my ship there will be order.” He patted Gav on the shoulder and continued to smile. “It’s been a pleasure Ambassador, don’tcha know, but I do believe it is time for you to retire for the night.”

Gav shook with rage or maybe it was with understanding that Jim wasn’t going to deal with his aggressive bullshit passively. “Understood, Captain.” 

Jim kept that smile on his face as Gav left then he turned to Sarek and glared. “Do you understand, Ambassador Sarek?”

Sarek was Vulcan blank, but even Jim could see the tense shoulders. “Of course, Captain.” 

Jim scrunched up his nose with a smile. “Good.” 

With the fight over and the reception done Jim trudged his way back to his quarters. The day had been just as terrible and tense as Jim thought it would be and he just wanted to scream. Most of the ship was on night mode and Jim was pleased that he hadn’t run into a lot of the other crew members on his way to his quarters. He could even feel himself recharging with new energy from the silent and empty corridors. 

He entered his quarters to change out of his dress shirt and found Bones sitting there on the couch in his black under shirt.

“Howdy, Darlin’,” said Bones with a grin. 

Jim grinned back, softly, and with tired eyes. “That’s Captain Darling to you,” said Jim as he strolled over to Bones and leaned down to give him a kiss. 

Bones' fingers curled in Jim’s dress shirt and pulled him down. “This okay?” asked Bones against Jim’s lips. 

Jim nodded eagerly, kissed Bones again, and ran his fingers in the other man’s hair. “More than okay.”

Bones' rough hands slid under the shirt and pulled Jim into his lap. 

Jim gasped, Bones slipped his tongue in, and Jim pressed down on Bones' thigh.

Bones had pulled back much to the whine Jim emitted and he had just gotten Jim’s dress shirt off. Placed kisses and bites along his clavicle when Jim’s intercom went off. “Security to Captain Kirk.”

Jim whined something high and unflattering. He needed this after a tense day, but apparently he couldn’t have it. 

Bones squeezed Jim close. “No,” grumbled Bones with a kiss and a nip to Jim’s clavicle. An area that would not be covered when Jim put on his captain’s coat and that made Jim feel warmth in the very pit of his stomach. Spock would surely want to add his own mark after seeing Bones'.  

Jim bit his lip, whimpered, and squeezed his thighs against Bones' leg. “Fuck, Bones, common. It’s security,” panted Jim. “If I don’t answer it they’ll call Spock to see why they can’t get a hold of me.”

Bones raised both his eyebrows and grinned widely. “Spock can join us.” 

Jim gave Bones a look. 

Bones rolled his eyes and released a breath against the fresh bite. “Fine.” Bones let go with a tilt of his head and a final kiss to the mark he made.

Jim took a few moments to breathe before he got up from the sitting area. 

“Captain Kirk?” asked the voice from the intercom. 

Jim slid up to the intercom. “Kirk here.” 

“Lieutenant Josephs, sir,” said the voice on the other end. “I’m on deck eleven, section A-3… and… and…” There was a pause. 

Jim felt irritated and stiffened his shoulders. “Yes, Lieutenant?” snapped Jim with a bit to his lower lip and a glance over at Bones. 

“I-I just found one of the Tellarites, sir. Murdered and stuffed into the Jefferies tube.” A pause. “I think it’s the Ambassador himself, sir.” 

Jim’s stomach dropped and his fingers clenched. So much for keeping peace on board. 

“Also we cannot reach Doctor McCoy-” 

“-Doctor McCoy is with me,” said Jim with a glance over at Bones. “We will be there shortly.” 

__

Spock eyed Jim and Leonard. It was clear what the two had been up to weather it was the darkening uneven circles across their Captain’s chest that the two security members (and Lieutenant Josephs) were trying to avoid looking at or the fluffy mess that was Leonard’s hair as he knelt in the corridor next to the Jefferies tube and the dead body of the late Ambassador Gav. 

“How was he killed?” asked Jim with a bite of his lower lip as Spock scooted closer. 

Leonard grumbled from where he was poking and prodding at the body. “His neck was broken,” said Leonard before he lifted his head up. “By an expert.” 

Spock furrowed his brows at Leonard. “Explain,” said Spock as he knelt next to the body to examine it himself. Not that he didn’t believe Leonard, but it was just… illogical for any Vulcan to kill.

“From the location and nature of the break,” said Leonard, “I’d say the killer knew exactly where to apply pressure to snap the spine instantly…” 

Spock glanced up and made eye contact with Leonard. 

Leonard swallowed and looked up at Jim. “Not even a blow was used. There is no bruise.” 

Spock’s fingers twitched. 

“Who aboard would have that knowledge besides yourself?” asked Jim. 

Spock took in a deep breath. “Vulcans,” said Spock as he stood up straight once again. “On Vulcan, the method was called  _ tal-shaya _ .” He looked over at Jim. “It was considered a merciful method of execution in ancient times.”

Jim went still and quiet.

Spock raised a brow. “What is it, Captain?” 

Jim looked down and shook his head. “I uh… I broke up a disagreement between your father and Gav a short while ago.” 

Spock raised a brow and looked at Leonard. “Interesting,” said Spock with a press of his lips together. 

“Spock, do you realize that makes your father the most likely suspect?” asked Jim with a small shift of his hips. 

“Captain, if Ambassador Sarek is a suspect wouldn’t you also be?” asked one of the Security guards. 

Jim stood stiff and blinked. “I was with Doctor McCoy in my quarters,” said Jim, with a high blush on his cheeks. 

Spock’s brow raised further, he had questions, but instead said, “Vulcans do not approve of violence.”

Jim cleared his throat. “Are you saying your father couldn’t have done this?” 

Spock looked away momentarily and rolled his shoulders as he crossed his arms behind his back. “I’m simply saying it would be illogical to kill without reason.”

“He called the Captain your whore-” 

“Dismissed,” snapped Jim with a high pitched voice. 

Spock’s eyes grew wide and he pulled Jim close. “That seems to be a terran derogatory term that is favorable umon other planets.” a pause. “But it would still be illogical to kill someone over.”

Jim’s brows furrowed. “But he’d be able to do it?” 

Spock visibly frowned and sighed. “Logically and efficiently. He has the skill, and is still only in middle age.” 

Jim bit his lower lip and rested his head against Spock’s chest. “Come with me.” he pulled back and looked to Leonard. “You too, Bones.” 

Spock felt something like dread harden in his stomach as he followed Jim to his parent’s quarters. 

His mother opened the door beaming and in a flashy red outfit. It was her style after all. “Hello Boys, what can I do for you?” asked his Mother. She lead them into the room and to the table.

Jim opened his mouth, closed it, and then looked to Spock. 

Spock slid his hand into Jim’s in a small show of comfort. 

“I’m… sorry to disturb you,” said Jim finally after a short period of silence, “but I must speak with your husband.” 

Amanda’s brows furrowed and she looked at Spock. “He has been gone for some time,” said Amanda looking back to Jim, “It’s his habit to meditate in private before retiring.” 

She looked down then to Spock. “What’s wrong?” 

They were silent for some time, Jim’s hand squeezed and twitched against Spock’s. 

“Spock?” asked Amanda with her hands on her hips. 

The door whooshed open. “How about an autumn bonding ceremony?” asked Sarek as he walked in and paused. 

Spock noted his father looked tense and he knew something was wrong. 

Sarek’s eyes went to everyone in the room and they landed on Spock’s and Jim’s hands before looking up. “You wished to see me, Captain?”

Jim looked red in the face and cleared his throat. “Ambassador, the Tellarite Gav has been found murdered,” said Jim with a slip of his hand away from Spock, “His neck was broken in what Spock described as  _ tal-shaya _ …”

Sarek looked at Spock and lifted an eyebrow. “Indeed? Interesting.” 

Spock blinked slowly. 

“Where…” Jim pressed his lips together, shifted, and sighed. “Where were you in the past hour, Ambassador?” 

“This is ridiculous, Captain,” said Amanda as she squeezed herself closer to Sarek. “You aren’t accusing him-”

Spock rolled his shoulders. “It’s only on circumstantial evidence, he is a logical suspect, Mother.” 

Amanda snapped her head over to Spock and opened her mouth. 

“I quite agree,” said Sarek looking worse with every passing minute. “I was in private meditation. Spock will tell you that such meditation is a personal experience not to be disc-” 

“Ya mean when he’s sortin’ through his emotions and checkin’ on his bonds and Jim thinks that means he is free to nap in Spock’s lap like an oversized puppy?” asked Leonard with a raised brow. 

Sarek almost looked appalled for a Vulcan. 

Jim blushed a dark red color. “Ambassado-” 

Sarek gasped and clutched his side. 

Spock and Jim surged forward to catch Sarek. “Leonard,” called Spock with a look over to the Doctor. 

Leonard nodded and took out his medical tricorder to take a reading, he then shuffled in his medical bag, and Injected Sarek with a hypo. 

“What’s wrong?” asked Amanda, trembling, and wide eyed. 

“Something with his cardiovascular system, but I can’t be for sure,” said Leonard as he took some more readings. 

“Can you help him, Bones?” asked Jim still holding onto Sarek with Spock. 

Leonard went silent before he said, “I don’t know that yet, either.” 

...

Jim had turned in for the night, Leonard had taken Sarek to medical bay, and Spock had his head rested against his mother’s chest, it was a way to comfort her and himself. “When are you going to give me grandbabies?” asked Amanda as she stroked his hair. 

Spock raised one brow and glanced up at her. Humans were illogical in every sense of the word. “Jim also does that,” said Spock instead of answering his mother’s question. They would not give her grandbabies weather it was due to dysphoria or the fact Leonard already had a daughter. 

“It’s simply something to distract myself from your father’s condition,” said Amanda with a frown. 

Spock nodded and sighed. “We are incapable of giving you grandchildren, Mother.” 

Amanda puffed up her cheeks. “You aren’t incapable of giving me grandbabies, you just won’t give me grandbabies.” 

Spock grew silent and glanced away. 

“Leonard will help him… right?” asked his mother as her fingers began to slowly stroke back Spock’s bangs. 

“We will know in the morning, Mother.” 

__

Jim scrubbed at his face as he entered the medbay after assessing the reports on that ship that was following them. Amanda was hovering as Bones and Nurse Chapel tried to make sense of the strange reports. 

Bones was barely use to reading Spock’s charts. “How is he, Bones?” asked Jim. 

Bones jumped only a little bit and looked at Jim with furrowed brows. “As far as I can tell, our prime suspect has a malfunction in one of the heart valves,” said Bones as he eyed Jim with narrowed eyes. 

Jim probably looked worse for wear, he hadn’t gotten much sleep last night, and he was aware he had skipped trying to cover up the dark circles under his eyes. He pressed his lips together and looked to Sarek who looked to be in less pain than the night before. 

“I couldn’t make a closer diagnosis on a Vulcan without an exploratory,” said Bones after looking over to Amanda. “Has he had any previous attacks of this sort?”  

Amanda’s brows furrowed and she held her arms close to herself. “No,” said Amanda. 

“Yes,” said Sarek after Amanda had said no. “There were three others. My physician prescribed benjasidrine for the condition.” 

Jim furrowed his brows. Of course the pill he had taken at the reception. 

Amanda’s eyes widened. “Why didn’t you tell me?” asked Amanda putting her hands to her sides. 

Sarek’s expression didn’t waver but he did glance to Jim and Leonard in what almost looked like a cry for help. “There was nothing you could have done. The prognosis was not serious, providing I retired, which, of course I am.” 

The room grew quiet. 

Bones bit his lower lip and shifted. “When did you have these attacks, Ambassador?” asked Bones with a tilt of his head. 

Sarek cleared his throat. “Two before we left New Vulcan and the third when I was meditating on the observation deck.” 

“So would you say you were incapacitated?” asked Jim with a tilt of his head.

“Quite,” said Sarek. 

Jim nodded and looked to Bones. “I saw him taking a pill before the attack, if he gives you one for analysis it should provide circumstantial evidence in his favor.” 

Jim looked back at Sarek and asked, “Were there any witnesses to the Observation Deck attack?”

Sarek said, “None. I do not meditate among witnesses.” Sarek paused. “Unlike my son.” Sarek’s eyes flickered behind Jim.

Jim didn’t have time to turn around as he jumped and screeched when Spock slipped up behind him. “You have not slept,” said Spock softly against Jim’s ear. 

Bones cleared his throat. “Say Spock, yer a scientist and you know Vulcan,” said Bones. “Is there a standard procedure for this condition?” 

Spock pressed a kiss to Jim’s temple and pulled back to greet Bones with a Vulcan kiss. “The logical approach would be a cryogenic open-heart operation,” said Spock as he slid his hands behind his back and stood tall and Vulcan blank. 

Jim frowned. 

“Unquestionably,” said Sarek eyeing Spock with a blank expression. 

Bones reeled back with a scowl. “That requires a lot of blood,” grumbled Bones, “I can have Christine check the blood bank, but I don’t think we have enough Vulcan blood and plasma for that kind of operation.” 

Jim bit his lower lip and said, “There are other Vulcans on board.” 

“You will find that my blood type is T-negative,” said Sarek from the biobed. “It is rare and you will find my two aides are lacking this factor.” 

Spock straightened up and looked to Jim and then to Bones. “I also have T-negative blood.” 

Bones squirmed and bit his lower lip. “You’ve got human attributes to yer blood, Darlin’,” said Bones with a frown. 

“They would have to be filtered out, and even then you wouldn’t be able to give enough to compensate,” said Christine as she cocked her hip. 

Jim crossed his arms, rubbed his hand against his mouth, and plucked at the skin of his lips for a small portion of time before he realized what he was doing. 

“Not necessarily,” said Spock, “There is a drug which speeds up replacement of blood in physiologies like ours.” 

Bones narrowed his eyes. “Yeah, I know what yer talkin’ about.” Bones grit his teeth. “That is still experimental and has only worked on Rigellians.” he cocked his hip and growled. “Now, yer systems might be similar, but not identical.” Bones ran a hand through his hair and paced back and forth. “That’s not even countin’ the physical strain it’ll put on yer bodies, on yer liver and spleen.” He whipped around to face Spock and Jim. “I’d have to give it to both of ya, and and…” Bones shook. “If I don’t kill yer Pops the drug surely will.” Bones trembled. “Fuck it might kill both of ya.” 

Jim’s heart sank. 

“I refuse to permit it,” said Amanda. “I won’t risk both of you.” 

Spock released a breath. “You must understand, Mother,” said Spock as he turned his head to her. “The chances of finding sufficient T-negative blood otherwise are vanishingly small.” Spock only paused briefly. “I’d estimate them at-” 

“Please don’t,” hissed Jim and Amanda in unison. 

Spock’s eyes widened slightly and he glanced to Jim. 

Jim’s frown deepened. 

“Then you automatically condemn Sarek to death,” said Spock, slowly, and even. 

Spock turned to Bones. “You have no choice, Leonard, you must operate. You have both the drug and a donor.” 

“It seems the only answer,” said Sarek.

“God yer stubborn,” hissed Bones through clenched teeth. “Fine.” 

Jim bit down on his lower lip as Amanda turned to him. Jim couldn’t help her. “Fuck this,” grumbled Jim as he rubbed his face hard. “I don’t like this. I don’t like this.”

“ _Jim_ -” 

“ _T’hy’la_ -” 

Jim threw his arms up, then clasped his own hands and started to rub them together. “I don’t like this.” He looked to Amanda then to Spock. “You know I don’t like this.” 

He took in a deep breath and looked to Amanda. “You know how much I value Spock, but if we have to risk him too, then we must.” He rubbed his face again and let out a groan. “I learned a long ass time ago to not overrule Doctor McCoy in such matters.” Jim pulled his hands down and stared at Amanda. “He is the only damn officer on this ship who has the power to give  _ me _ orders.” 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Bones grin wide. 

“Don’t look smug, Just… Just I trust him with this,” said Jim. He rubbed his face again. 

“As do I,” said Spock, calmly. 

Jim lowered his hands when there was a warm hand placed on his shoulder. He looked up at Spock and frowned. 

“I’ll… try,” said Amanda. 

Jim looked over to her and smiled. “I’ll be at my station, if you need me.” He looked to Spock and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Please. Don’t die.” He waved goodbye and exited the medbay.

Jim pressed his back against the bulkhead and slipped his head back. He took a few deep breaths before shoving himself off the wall and walking to the bridge. Being a Captain was stressful, this was stressful, he rubbed his face again, and yawned. He was tired. Maybe he should just go to be-

Someone jumped him and struck him behind the head. 

Jim gasped, dazed slightly from the blow, but he managed to throw his attacker and scramble backwards. His blood rushed into his ears and he stared at the Andorian who went for another attempt at attacking Jim. Jim rolled with the hits, dazed, but able to floor the attacker after a few moments of scuffling and taking a knife to the back. 

Jim’s hands trembled as he scrambled to get to an intercom. “Spock,” gasped Jim before he lost consciousness. 

__

Spock’s fists were clenched hard in his lap as Leonard pulled the thin biobed blanket over Jim. “It’s a bad wound,” said Leonard as he tucked the blanket around Jim’s legs, “Punctured the left lung.” Those surgeon fingers brushed through Jim’s hair. “A centimeter or so lower and it would have gone through the heart.” Leonard chuckled a little, Spock did not understand- but perhaps Leonard was just… dealing with this with laughter. “Thank god he had sense enough to not try and pull the knife out.” 

Spock saw Leonard’s fingers twitch. “The attacker was Thelev,” said Spock as he stood from his position and rested his chin on Leonard’s shoulder. “Unconscious, but not seriously injured… Just knocked quite a bit.” Spock wanted to rip the Andorian’s antennae off, but that was not a thought he wanted to entertain. It wasn’t a thought he wanted at all. Because right now he wanted to comfort Leonard. Wanted to stay alert incase Jim needed him, but that was also an illogical thought. “He must’ve caught Jim by surprise. I’ll be in the brig, questioning him, and Sharas as well.” Spock pushed off Leonard and went toward the door. 

“Doctor,” said Christine which made Spock pause. “The K-two factor is dropping.”

“Spock,” hissed Leonard, “Your father is much worse. There is no longer a choice. I’ll have to operate immediately.” 

Spock turned to face his partner and frown. 

“We can begin as soon as you’re prepared,” said Leonard as he walked away from Jim’s still form. 

Spock stared at the biobed containing his other boyfriend and then looked at Leonard. “No.” 

Leonard blinked, stilled, and asked, “What?”

“Spock, the little chance your father has depends entirely on you. You volunteered,” said Amanda with a frown. 

Spock stared down at Jim and clenched his fingers. “My immediate responsibility is to the ship,” said Spock as he looked up. “Our passengers’ safety is, by Starfleet order, of first importance…” He swallowed at the look his mother threw him. “We are being followed by an alien, possibly hostile ship. I cannot relinquish command under these circumstances.” 

Leonard put his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes. “You could give command over to Scotty,” hissed Leonard with his teeth bared and his nose scrunched. 

Spock scrunched his nose in return. “On what grounds?” asked Spock. “Command requirements do not recognize personal privilege. I will be in the brig interrogating the Andorian.” Spock rushed out of medbay quickly. 

__

Jim slipped his eyes open and saw Sarek in the biobed across from him, he looked to be asleep with Bones and Christine hovering over him. 

Jim bit his lower lip and tried to sit up- he whimpered and fell backwards after dizziness and nausea hit him. 

“Let that be a lesson to you,” hissed Bones as he rushed over and put a hand on Jim’s shoulder. “Just lie there and be happy you’re still alive.” 

Jim bit his lower lip and looked at the hand. “How’s Sarek?” asked Jim as he slowly looked up at Bones' face. 

Bones scrunched up his face and looked over at the other biobed. “Not good. Spock took command and is being stubborn again.” 

Jim pressed his lips together and swallowed. “Well, Spock’s right, Bones. I can’t damn him for his loyalty, or for doing his duty…” he swatted at Bones' hand and sat up slowly. “But I’m not gonna let him commit patricide.” He swung his legs over the side of the biobed much to Bones' hands against his shoulders. “He’ll regret it too much in the long run.”

“Jim, you can’t even stand up,” hissed Bones, squeezing Jim’s shoulders tight, “You could start bleeding internally again.” 

Jim pouted and looked over to Sarek. “Sarek will die without that operation, Bones.” He looked at Bones and frowned. 

Bones crossed his arms, but nodded. 

Jim breathed through the nausea and said, “You can’t operate without that transfusion from Spock.”

Bones bit his lower lip and tapped his foot but nodded. 

Jim smiled a little. “I’ll convince Spock I’m alright, and order him to report here.” Jim whimpered as he tried to rise from the bed. “When he is off the bridge I’ll put Scotty in charge and go to my quarters.” 

Bones' arms wrapped around him and Jim blinked. 

“Will that fill your prescription?” asked Jim breathing through another small wave of dizziness. 

Bones scowled and grumbled, “No, but it sounds like the best compromise.” his hands slowly guided Jim up to his feet. “Let me help ya up, Darlin’.” 

Jim nodded. “Thank you, Bones.” 

“Don’t thank me yet,” grumbled Bones as he helped Jim up and out of the medbay. 

Jim got all the noises out in one go; whimpered, groaned, and clung to Bones. “Fuck fuck fuck. What was I stabbed in?” 

“Yer lung,” hissed Bones as they entered the turbolift. 

Jim grunted and fell back against the wall of the lift. 

“... Jim I sure to hell hope you can hold in all those noises,” grumbled Bones as he ran his fingers back in his hair. 

Jim shifted a little and grunted. “I’ll do my best, Bones.” 

Jim pushed away from Bones and stood up tall fighting to hold himself up as the lift doors whooshed open. 

Spock turned in the captain’s chair, eyes wide for a moment, and lips split into a small grin. That of course dropped and was schooled into a Vulcan blank face as Spock said, “Captain.” 

Jim stepped carefully down to the command chair, he looked around as he tried to hide his dizziness and pain. It was a good thing they hadn’t mind melded in a while because Jim was pretty sure he could not shield this from Spock in this moment.

Bones remained close and barely lifted a finger. 

Jim bit his lower lip and leaned himself against the captain’s chair. “I’ll take it from here, Spock, report to sickbay with Doctor McCoy.” He offered Spock an eye squinting grin. 

Spock eyed him, his brown hues traveling every bit of Jim’s form, and landing on Jim’s eyes. 

Jim felt nauseated and dizzy. He hoped that flashing flirtatious smiles would help distract from the fact his knees were shaking and he was paler than usual. 

“Captain, are you quite alright?” asked Spock. 

Jim squinted his eyes and raised a brow. 

“I’ve certified him physically fit, Mister Spock,” said Bones with his shoulders ridged. “Now, I have an operation to perform and since both of us are required…” Bones gestured toward the turbolift. 

Spock twitched up slowly still looking at Jim as he rose from the chair. 

Jim leaned on the chair and stared up at Spock with that same smile. “Get out of here, Spock,” said Jim, soft, and gentle. 

Spock stared for a long period of time before he went to the turbolift with Bones.

Jim looked over to Chekov, “Mister Chekov. What is the status of the intruder ship?” 

“No change, sir,” said Chekov, “They are maintaining their distance.” 

Jim nodded, he was waiting for the sound of the lift doors, he looked to Nyota. “Any further transmissions, Lieutenant Uhura?”

“None, Sir.” 

Finally the doors closed and Jim collapsed against the chair with a high noise. “Fuck, Uhura tell Scotty to get up he-”

“Keptain!” Chekov shouted, “The alien wessel is moving closer.” 

Jim whimpered and lowered himself into the chair. “Belay that last order, Lieutenant Uhura.” The dizziness just kept sweeping over him and he gripped the chair. “I’m staying up here.” His hands trembled and he took in a sharp breath. 

“Captain,” said Uhura and Jim turned his head to her. “I’m picking up the alien signal again… but it’s coming from inside the Enterprise…” She furrowed her brows. “From inside the brig.” 

Jim swallowed heavily. “Call Security and order an immediate search of the prisoner.” He pressed his lips together and looked over to her. “Tell them to search for implants.” 

Uhura nodded. 

Jim rested his head against the back of the chair. “Thank you.” God, Bones was going to kill him. 

__

Leonard was going to kill Jim. Was going to murder him in cold blood… No he wouldn’t do that, but he could dream. 

He took a deep breath and slipped his eyes closed. His nurses were preparing for the surgery. Spock was preparing for the surgery. Sarek was prepared for surgery and Leonard was sitting in his office with his head in shaking hands. He could do this. He could and he would. He just had to stop his damn shaking hands. He’d brought Jim back to life he could at least do something to keep Spock and Sarek from dying. 

Leonard came to the realization he hadn’t locked his office door as it whooshed open. Leonard slowly rose his head to peer at the door through his fingers.

Spock stood in the doorway with his fingers gently brushing the doorway. “I came to check on you,” said Spock from the door. 

Leonard blinked and shoved his hands down into his lap. “Did you now?” 

Spock’s stare was steady as he stared at Leonard. Then he strolled into the room, went over to Leonard, and put their hands together. “I am… aware of how hard this is,” said Spock, slowly, and with a gentle squeeze of Leonard’s hands. “For you, for my mother, and for Jim.” 

Leonard stared at Spock and frowned. 

Spock released a breath and slid his eyes closed for a moment. “I am… learning…” Those eyes slid open. “I’m aware of all our near death experiences this is the hardest for you to face.” 

Leonard squeezed Spock’s hands and took in a deep breath. 

“I assure you,” said Spock with traces of a smile he would not let show, “I might be cheating when I say, you will not kill me.” 

Leonard stared at him and gave Spock a soft kiss on the cheek. “Let’s get you put under,” mumbled Leonard.

__

“Security, Captain,” said Lieutenant Josephs over the intercom. “I had to stun the prisoner. He had some sort of transceiver embedded in one of his antennae.” 

Jim fought the need to shift in his chair because he had just gotten the dizzying feeling to subside. 

“Sir? His antennae just broke off in my hand. I had no idea they were that delicate…” crackled the intercom. 

Jim bit his lower lip. “Thank you Lieutenant. They aren’t that delicate, please neutralize it and send it to Mister Scott for analysis. Kirk Out.” 

“Captain, the alien ship has changed course and speed,” piped up Chekov with a twitch of his fingers against the consol. “Moving directly toward us at Warp Eight.” 

Jim swallowed. “Lieutenant Uhura, tell Lieutenant Josephs to bring the prisoner to the bridge.” 

Jim slowly shifted and bit his lower lip. “Mister Chekov, deflectors on. Red alert. Phasers stand by. Fire on my signal.” 

“Aye, Sir,” said Chekov. 

The red alert blared and Jim flinched at the shrill noise. 

“Shields on, phasers manned and ready,” chirped Chekov with a glance back at Jim. 

Jim nodded and bit his lower lip. He glanced at Chekov and said, “Take Mister Spock’s scanners.” 

Chekov rose from the navigation console and went to Spock’s station. 

“Ensign,” Jim nodded over at the crewman. “Take the helm.” 

She looked at him and nodded. “Yes, sir,” said the Ensign as she took the helm. 

Something flashed on the screen and sped by in a blur moments later the bridge lurched and shook. They’d been hit. 

“Damage report, Mister Chekov?” asked Jim with an incline of his head back at the station. 

Chekov turned his head. “None, Captain; Deflected. The target is moving away and turning to come back around.” 

Jim pressed his lips together. “Fire the phasers as they pass, Ensign,” said Jim to navigation. The alien ship approached. “Steady,” said Jim from the chair, because there was no way in hell he’d be able to get up right now. He counted to three in his head. “Fire.” 

The phasers shot. “Clean miss, sir,” said Chekov. 

Jim bit his lip as the bridge shook again. “Report on their weaponry?” Jim tried to rise and his head was filled with the fog of dizziness and nausea. He clutched the chair and swallowed thickly. 

“Standard phasers, sir,” said Chekov. 

Jim looked over at Chekov to see the young ensign twitching as if wanting to help his Captain. Jim gave the young boy a smile and took in a deep breath. It was relieving in a way to hear the alien ship had standard phasers. 

The ship had speed, they were small, and the Enterprise would be able to stand up to their attacks. 

Jim’s knees buckled and he leaned further against the chair with a small hiss. He was not too sure the same could be said about his body. 

“The intercom is jammed, Captain,” said Uhura as she rose from her chair just to give Jim a helping hand. “The Ambassadors are asking what is going on.” 

Jim bit his lower lip and waved at Nyota. Jim was stubborn and he forced his knees to keep him upright. “Tell them to take a good guess, but clear the board, Lieutenant,” said Jim, steady and with a grin to reassure his communication’s officer. 

Nyota frowned visibly but returned to her station. 

The Enterprise gave a furious jerk that had Jim clutching the chair and on his knees. 

“Captain,” said Nyota from her chair. 

Jim looked at her with furrowed brows. 

Nyota bit her lower lip. “I’ve got an override from Doctor McCoy.” 

Jim’s heart nearly stopped. 

“He says that another shock like that and he may lose both patients.” 

Jim got up on his shaky legs and swallowed thickly. For Bones’ sake he better not fucking lose them. So that meant… thinking of a way to keep the  _ Enterprise _ from rocking. “Tell him this is only the beginning,” said Jim. 

He looked to Chekov and bit his lower lip. “Mister Chekov, lock fire control into the computers, set photon torpedoes two, four, and six for widest possible scatter at the three highest intercept probabilities.” 

Jim bit his lower lip as the ship passed again along with the torpedoes he had told Chekov to fire. The bridge jerked hard causing his head to spin. 

“Number four shield has buckled,” shouted Chekov. 

Jim breathed in deep. “Auxiliary power.” 

There was a small pause. “Sir, Mister Scott reports auxiliary power is being called upon by Sickbay,” said Chekov, small, and nearly silent. 

Jim swallowed and felt his hands shake. “Divert,” said Jim. 

Chekov made a small noise but complied. “Switching over,” said Chekov. “Shield is firming up. Number four is still weak, sir.” 

Jim moved his head slowly to stare at the young officer. 

“If they hit us there again, it’ll go altogether,” said Chekov. 

Jim took in a deep breath and released it slowly. “Set computer to drop number three and switch auxiliary back to Sickbay if it drops.” He lowered himself back down into the chair and put his head in his hand to try and will down the rising spells of dizziness and nausea. 

The bridge doors opened and Jim turned the chair around quickly-too quickly, but he blinked past the feeling. He took in the appearance of Lieutenant Josephs and another security guard ussuring in Thelev. 

Right. Jim had ordered them to bring the prisoner to the bridge. He narrowed his eyes at Thelev. “Your friends out there are good,” said Jim, even, and low. “But they’ll have to blast this ship to dust to win.”

Thelev’s brow twitched upward with a thin smile. “That’s the point, Captain,” said Thelev. 

Jim released a huff of air from his nose as he took in the appearance of the supposid Andorian. Still quite beaten up from when he had attacked Jim and then there was that antena that Josephs had broken. It was a clean break much less like when skin would be cut more like plastic or a clean break against the side of glass. “You’re not Andorian,” stated Jim, though he’d already come to that conclusion once he heard the antena had boken. “What did it take to make you over?” 

Thelev opened his mouth to answer but was tossed to the floor as the Enterprise rocked again. 

“Shield four down,” shouted Chekov. 

Jim rose to his feet again and ignored the spinning bridge. “Damage control procedures, all decks,” shouted Jim. 

Jim then focused on Thelev and took heavy strides over to the imposter Andorian. “That ship carries phasers. It’s faster than we are, but weapons for weapon?” Jim tilted his head. “We’ve got it outgunned.” 

Thelev stayed on the ground but looked up at Jim with a smile. “Have you hit it yet, Captain?” 

Jim took in a deep breath through his nose and the bridge shook again. Jim was standing purely by tensing his legs. 

“Shield three weakening,” said Chekov, “Should I re-divert auxiliary power, sir?” 

Jim bit his lower lip and clenched his fingers into a fist. He stormed over to his chair and pressed a button on it. “Engineering, this is the Captain,” said Jim, steady. “Blank out all power on the port side of the ship. Except for phaser banks.” Jim shifted slightly. “On my signal cut starboard power. Kirk out.” 

He then glared at Thelev and snarled. “Who are you?” 

Thelev simply grinned. “Find your own answers, Captain. You haven’t long to live.” Thelev laughed. 

Jim grit his teeth. “Well you’re a spy, surgically altered to pass as an Andorian, you were planted in the Ambassador’s party to use terror and murder to disrupt us, and to prepare for this attack.” 

Thelev shrugged. “Speculation, Captain.” 

The ship shook again. 

“Shield three is gone, sir,” said Chekov. 

Jim pressed the button on his chair again. “Engineering, blank out starboard power, all decks. Maintain until further orders.” He wasn’t making Bones’ job easy. He wasn’t, but Jim just bit down and hoped everyone could make it out alive. 

The bridge flickered into near darkness aside from the cool glow of the panels and the stars out in the black. 

Jim slid his eyes over to Thelev and smirked. 

Thelev’s eyes were wide and his mouth was set in a grim frown. “What are you doing?” asked Thelev. 

Jim wagged his eyebrows once and rolled his shoulders. “ _ Find your own answers _ ,” said Jim, with a hint of amusement. “Or speculate.” 

“Captain, we are starting to drift,” said Chekov, with a frown, “Shall I hold her on course?” 

Jim leaned against the chair to steady himself. “No. Stand by your phasers, Mister Chekov.” 

“Standing by, sir.” 

The ship flashed by, slowed, and held steady. 

Jim took in a slow breath and flexed his fingers against the chair. 

“They are just hovering there, sir,” said Chekov, quiet, a little above a whisper. 

Jim pressed his lips together and slowly brought his hands together to rub them. His fingers were sweating, yet cold, and aching. “They’re just looking us over,” said Jim. “As far as they know we’re dead.” Jim grinned. “No starship commander would deliberately expose their ship like this, especially one stuffed with notables…” Jim looked over at Chekov and bit his lower lip. “Or so I’d speculate.” 

Chekov stared down at the scanners. “Range decreasing,” he looked up at Jim, “Sublight speed.”

Jim nodded and looked at the view screen. “Hold your fire.” 

“Still closing,” said Chekov. “Range one hundred thousand kilometers.” 

Jim swallowed and bit his lower lip. 

“Phasers locked on target.” 

“Fire.” 

The screen flared. The alien ship stood still. 

Chekov let out a whooping noise. “Got them!” 

Jim turned his head to Nyota. “Lieutenant Uhura, open a hailing frequency. If they wish to surrender-” 

There was a glaring burst of light and instinctively the bridge crew ducked and winced away from the suden blinding burst. 

Jim slowly looked up at the screen only to be met with the glittering depth of far off stars and the stretches black.  

“They could not surrender, Captain,” said Thelev with a blank expression. “The ship had orders to self-destruct.” 

Jim swallowed hard. “Lieutenant Uhura, Contact Starfleet Command, relay what has happened, and tell them we have a prisoner.” 

Thelev grinned and said, “Only temporarily, Captain.” he rose slowly from the floor with glazed eyes. “You see, I had self-destruct orders, too.” 

Jim took in a sharp breath and flexed his fingers. 

“Slow poison. Quite painless, but there is no known antidote.” Thelev grinned. “I anticipate another ten minutes of life.” 

Jim turned to the security guards. “Take him to Sickbay,” hissed Jim with gritted teeth. Bones really was going to kill him for being on his feet. 

Josephs and the guard collected Thelev and went toward the lift- Thelev crumpled to the floor and hissed out, “I seem to have miscalculated.” Thelev died. 

Jim leaned heavily against the chair and hissed in a breath. Fuck. He bit his lower lip and thought hard about what to do. “Put him in cold storage for an autopsy. Secure for General Quarters.” 

Jim swallowed and went into the turbo lift. “Chekov, take over.” 

“Yes, sir!” chirped the ensign. 

Jim let his head hit the back of the lift as Josephs and the other security guard entered with the body.

Jim couldn’t even will himself to press the button down to Medbay, but Jim needed to know that Spock was alive. Bones was going to kill him, but it’d be worth it to know Spock was okay. 

__

Spock found himself groggily opening his eyes to the bright fluorescents of the sickbay. He squinted his eyes and closed them again while releasing a soft breath. He felt like he was forgetting something. 

“I saw that,” grumbled a gruff voice. “Yer awake.” 

Spock moved only a fraction of an inch and slid his eyes open again to focus on Leonard. His mind slowly yet surely came back to him. They had done the surgery… “Jim-” hissed Spock as he tried to sit up. “-the ship-” 

“Jim should be comin’ back to sickbay,” said Leonard with a weight pressed into Spock’s chest. “He’ll wanna know how yer fairing.” 

“I do not understand what a fair has to do with-” he hissed again and fell back onto the biobed. 

“Yer stayin’ down, Darlin’,” said Leonard. “I’ll personally bring Jim to you.” 

That was adequate, but Spock wanted to see his other partner  _ now _ . 

“ _ Relax _ or I’m gonna wake up yer mother,” hissed Leonard. 

Spock glanced over at the other biobed to see his mother rested with her eyes closed and her chin on Sarek’s shoulder. “Unnecessary…” whispered Spock as he looked back at Leonard. 

Leonard grinned. “That’s it, Darlin’,” whispered Leonard with a soft gaze and a gentle caress of his fingers against Spock’s. 

Christine walked in and strolled over to Amanda to gently shake her shoulder.

Amanda woke easily and stretched her upper body just a little bit. 

Spock noted his father was awake and had a lofted brow pointed at Amanda. 

Amanda smiled at Sarek and they gently touched fingers. 

Spock looked away and stuck out his tongue- 

Leonard chuckled and Spock realized it was because he’d picked up sticking his tongue out from Jim. 

“I’ll go find Jim,” said Leonard as he slid away and out of the sickbay. 

The bulkhead was often sound proofed against humans, but Spock picked up the buzz of Leonard’s and Jim’s voices. 

“I’m glad you both are okay,” said Amanda. 

Spock glanced back over at his parents to see his mother rise to her feet and go over to the doors to sickbay. 

They opened. 

“ _ Bones _ ,” whined Jim. 

Spock’s heart hammered and he felt slightly dizzy. 

“Captain, come in,” said Amanda. 

Jim blinked and split into a grin as he pushed past Leonard. He was surprisingly silent as he took in the appearance of the two Vulcans. 

Spock wanted to save this view. Save this moment of Jim’s wide eye squinting smile. 

Amanda grinned and sat back down next to Sarek’s biobed.

“That pig headed Vulcan stamina,” scoffed Leonard with his arms crossed and a hip cocked. “I couldn’t have pulled them through without it.” 

Spock let a small smile grace his lips before he slowly schooled it and furrowed his brow. “Captain, I believe the alien…” 

Jim shook his head and grinned wide at Spock.

Spock would save this image for later. 

“We damaged their ship,” said Jim, “They destroyed it to avoid capture.”

Jim then licked his lips and cocked his head at Leonard. “Bones, Thelev’s body is being brought to your lab. I want an autopsy as soon as you feel up to it.” Jim leaned against one of the tables in the room. 

Spock’s brow furrowed more. The more he stared at Jim the more he noticed his Captain's appearance looking unwell. “You will find he is Orion,” said Spock, slowly as he inclined the bed to sit up. 

Jim furrowed his brows and slowly turned his messy head toward Spock. “Like Gallia?” 

Spock nodded slowly. “There are intelligence reports that Orion smugglers have been raising the Coridian system.”

Jim blinked. “What could they gain by attacking us?”

“Mutual suspicion,” said Sarek without hiding the fact Amanda was holding his arm. “Perhaps an interplanetary war.”

Spock blinked. He wondered why he hadn’t thought about that earlier. 

“With Orion being neutral… She’d clean up by supplying dilithium to both sides and continue to raid Coridan.” Jim’s head bobbed with a nod. 

Spock licked his lips slowly. “It was the power utilization curve that confused me,” said Spock with a soft breath. “I did not realize that until I was going under the anesthetic. The curve made it appear more powerful than a starship-more powerful than anything known to us-” 

Jim’s knees shook which made Spock stop his train of thought. One of the only things that made his thoughts stall. 

Jim blinked. “Spock?” 

“You are still injured,” said Spock, it sounded much louder than he wanted it too, and cold. 

Jim bit his lower lip. 

“I cannot understand why I did not realize earlier about your condition,” said Spock. 

Jim just grinned and his knees stopped shaking. “You might have had a few other things on your mind,” said Jim as he glanced at Sarek. 

Spock’s eyes slitted. “ _ Jim. _ ” 

Leonard gripped Jim by the arm. “Biobed now,” hissed Leonard. 

Jim whined, “But I wanna lay with Spock-” 

“-You’ll fuck up the readings, bed,” hissed Leonard. “Keep fighting me and I’ll keep you here for ten days.”

Jim stuck his tongue out, but fell onto the biobed like- no Spock would not start with colorful metaphors for Jim’s graceless topple onto the thin bed. 

“Sarek,” said Amanda. “Is there anything you’d like to say to your son? Like… thank you?” 

Spock turned his attention to his parents. 

“I do not understand,” said Sarek with a vulcan blank expression. 

Amanda huffed. “For saving your life.” 

Spock rose a brow. 

“Spock behaved in the only logical manner open to him,” said Sarek with a glance at his son and then back to Amanda. “One does not thank logic, Amanda.” 

Amanda reeled her shoulders back and angled her brow downward. “Logic! Logic! I’m sick to death of logic,” shouted Amanda as she rose her tiny frame from her spot beside the biobed. “Do you want to know how I  _ feel  _ about your logic?” 

Spock blinked slowly at his mother, and looked toward his father. 

Sarek slowly looked toward his son. 

“Emotional, isn’t she?” asked Spock with carefully hidden tones of a joke.

“She has always been that way,” said Sarek, even and slow. 

Spock rose a brow and glanced over at his human partners. “Indeed? Why did you marry her?” he glanced back at his father. 

Amanda fuming with clenched fingers.

Sarek glanced at Amanda. “At the time it seemed the logical thing to do.” 

Laughter broke out into the room from the two human males on the other side of the room. 

Amanda’s face went through many changes until it settled on a big grin and she laughed along with them. 

The amusement died down. “If you are good I’ll let you out in two days,” said Leonard softly to Jim. 

Spock took in a deep breath and tried to rise from his bed, “If you excuse me, Leonard, I’ll report to my station no-” 

Leonard snapped his head at Spock, glared, and pointed a finger at the bed. “You’re at your station, Spock.” 

Spock narrowed his eyes and slowly sank back into the bed. There was a small plastic cup on the side table and he eyed it. 

“Spock,” hissed Leonard. 

Spock looked at Leonard, reached his hand out, and swiftly smacked the empty cup onto the floor. 

Leonard simply put his hands on his hips and looked around the room. He sighed as a small silence took over the room. 

“I’d almost think you’re enjoying this, Bones,” said Jim from the pillow he was rumpling as he squirmed to find a comfortable position. 

Spock let a small grin slip onto his lips. “Indeed, Jim,” said Spock, lowly, “I’ve never seen him look so happy.” 

Leonard scowled and snapped, “Shut up.” 

There was an even longer silence and Leonard’s lips slowly split into a teeth showing grin. “Well what do you know?” he looked at Amanda with that big grin. “I finally got the last word!”

Amanda smiled back at him. “That’s great.” she looked from Leonard to Spock and her smile turned into an eye squinting grin.  “Now when do I get grandbabies?”

There was some muffled screaming and Spock looked over to find Jim’s face buried in the biobed pillow. 

Leonard looked stiff with clenched teeth and widened eyes. “Joanna and David are the only grandchildren you are ever having.” 

Spock felt a frown take over his face and he furrowed his brows. “David?” 

Jim screamed into the pillow again. 

  
END ∞

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not done with writing the gayer version of Beyond. That's gonna be a while, but I was just too excited for this? like ahhhhhh. 
> 
> Also The Wombat's song "Backfire at the Disco" makes me think of Mckirk and I'd just like to share that with all of you who read this.


End file.
